Passion
by philnbethfanforever09
Summary: What happens when Phillip and Beth have some alone time for one weekend? WARNING: This is not for the faint of heart and has quite a few sexy scenes and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Passion

What happens when Phillip and Beth are home alone for the weekend just the two of them? Passion, intense sexual desire and romance!

Chapter 1- Friday night

Phillip put the finishing touches on the master bedroom for a romantic night in with his wife. Brooke was at her big sister Lizzie's while Hilda was out. Vintage Sade played softly from the high tech-CD player speakers, candles of all kinds were lit, lights were out and the bed was made and ready. Champagne sat on the bedside table, ready to be drunk. When he was finished, Phil smiled and now all he had to do was wait for Beth's beautiful self to come home from a long day at the law firm.

"Phil?" Beth called from the front voyeur of the mansion. It was finally the weekend and Beth didn't want to do anything but just stay at home from now until Monday with her sexy, loving hubby. She put down her work stuff and headed upstairs, noticing the peculiar but romantic darkness. Sade's seductive vocals led the blonde into the master bedroom and there was Phillip patiently waiting.

"Hey honey" Phillip said with a sweet smile, so happy to see her.

"Wow nice set up here" Beth teased well naturedly as she went over to kiss her husband on the mouth. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders as their lips intertwined.

"Mmmm. You smell delicious Beth" Phillip said as he continued kissing his beautiful wife, noticing a sweet berry mixed with vanilla and gardenia scent coming from her skin.

"You like it? I mixed some body oils and that's how I got the fragrance" Beth said looking into his clear blue eyes, the same ones that made her entire body tingle all over, even down south.

"I love it" Phillip said as he leaned forward to kiss Beth's neck. The perfume notes became more noticeable as he pecked her on the neck and along the collar of her black suit jacket.

Beth softly moaned as his lips made their way down her neck and collarbone. She tilted her head back, letting the moment take over her.

Phillip then did the same thing to the left side, her scent and her silky soft, supple skin wanting him to tear off her clothes but he wanted this night to be special- two soul mates who have know each other for almost thirty years instead of wild, randy teens after too much spiked punch at the prom.

Beth moaned again, this time a bit more urgent than last. She reached for her clip that had her hair up in a bun and released a thick, soft mass of golden blonde waves.

Phillip's hands got lost in her beautiful blonde hair as the couple continued to kiss passionately. He then slowly undid her blazer and smirked at the fact she wasn't wearing anything under it but her bra.

Beth gasped in pleasure as she threw her blazer to the floor; not carrying it could get wrinkled. Her libido mattered more tonight than a silly jacket. She turned her back to her husband, pressing the back of her body against the front of his tightly. Beth took his hands, another quality of his that made her go wild and placed them on her upper chest.

Phillip hands wandered over the upper half of his wife's chest- her throat, her collarbone and near the top seams of her bra. He kissed her shoulders and back as he did so.

Beth took Phillip's hands and led them to the back zipper of her pencil skirt. "This thing has been bugging me all day" She whispered sexily.

Phillip laughed as he slowly unzipped the skirt and let it drop to the floor. Phillip felt his body heat up as he noticed the cute black panties that sat on Beth's hips sexily.

Beth led her husband's touch back to the front of her body, guiding them down her breasts and down her torso.

Phillip buried his nose into her neck as he let her guide his hands to wherever she wanted to. The moment couldn't be more perfect. However Phil felt funny because he was still clothed and his wife was in front of him in lingerie

Beth then guided Phil's sweet and sexy caresses to her tummy, past her ribs, down her stomach, past her belly button and all the way down to the waistband of her underwear. She groaned as she felt Phillip's touch create butterflies from head to toe.

Phillip bit his lip at all the sexy noises from his wife. He then decided to take it up a notch and let his hands travel down her back and all the way down to her nice, shapely butt.

"Oh…Phillip" Beth went as she closed her eyes and sucked in breath as the feeling intensified. "When you touch me, I tingle all through my body" She whispered sexily.

"I bet you do" Phillip whispered into her ear before kissing the crock of her neck.

Beth groaned some more before turning to face her husband and ripped open his shirt swiftly. "It's about time I get that annoying thing off" She said seductively as she began to trail kisses down his neck, shoulders, his sexy chest and his throat.

Phillip moaned softly as his eyes closed. This was so amazing and how it should be. He loved a lot of different women but with Beth…it was destiny and true love. No other woman even came close to making him feel like he does with Beth.

Beth's soft hands traveled down his chest, down his tight abs and down his sides-along his waist and hips where his tight Wranglers started. Beth loved those specific jeans on Phillip- they fit him like a glove. They looked even better from behind. "You look so sexy in these honey," Beth said with a sexy smirk.

"I guess I'm should be discarding them soon huh?" Phillip asked in his usual deep and extremely sexy voice.

"Not yet babe" Beth said as her hands wandered slowly and shyly over his perfect butt. She gave it a little smack. Pow!

Phillip laughed softly. "Babe…" He said, getting turned on.

Beth laughed sexily as she began kissing his back. She could feel all the bones and muscles in his back as she made her way down.

Phillip moaned softly again, Beth's kisses making him feel so darn good. This was better than a jog without stopping or winning a game of basketball. "Come here you" He growled pressing Beth's body tightly against him. He ran his hands down her sides and onto her backside.

"Oh…" Beth went breathlessly. She wrapped her arms around him and began walking toward one of the walls. Her back made a small bump as they kissed.

Phillip grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist and did the same with the other, supporting her butt so she wouldn't fall.

Beth moaned as she forced her pink lips onto Phillip's mouth as they moved toward the bed with him groping her butt. Now this intense sexual feeling was taking over from the roots of her hair all the way down the soles of her high heels.

When they got to their bed, Phillip gently laid Beth down, wanting the night to never end. He stood above her with his hands on her hips.

Beth slinked down slowly running her hands down Phillip's body, arching her back. A slow honey feeling flowing through her body.

Phillip then began to kiss Beth starting at her magnificent breasts, which looked very sexy in low cut blouses she always wore. As he kissed the lacey fabric of her bra brushed against his lips, making his manhood go up a few inches.

Beth groaned as loud as she could laying beneath her husband's body which was overpowering her, just as she liked it. She brought him so close to her, their chests, ribs, torsos and stomachs meshed together. Beth wrapped her long, slender legs around Phil's waist and continued to make out with him. Beth's lips tingling with all the kissing that's been going on which gave her a complete rush.

Phillip lightly ran his hands up his wife's legs and calves as their mouths did all the work. He then began to gently kiss her legs, the scent of her lotion and the softness of her skin lingering with him as he moved. He smirked at the sight of her sexy black leather high heels still on her feet. He then glided his hands back up her legs and thighs.

Beth pressed Phillip against her body again as she began to feel him up in those Wranglers. They clung to his backside, legs and thighs perfectly but still left plenty of room for his husky body to breathe. Beth smirked as she expertly undid his jeans and tossed them to the floor. Beth continued touching Phillip as he was now clearly in his short boxers.

Phillip pulled away from Beth, panting as he tired to catch his breath. He caressed her cheeks with his fingers, in awe over her beauty. Her face was so soft and silky like a rose petal.

"I love you" Beth said breathing heavy, her body heaving up and down with every breath she took.

"I love you more" Phillip said sexily as he continued to kiss his wife. He then stuck his tongue in her mouth, French kissing her.

Beth moaned fiercely as her tongue danced with his. She could taste his mouth and it was so sensual. She then put an index finger to his lips. "Flip over" She said sexily.

Phillip grabbed a hold of Beth's butt cheeks as she was now splayed out on top of him, her legs outside his sides. She slowly slid her hands down Phillip's manly legs and up his body. She then got lower and began trailing kisses up his abs and around the inprint of where his jeans were on his waist.

Phillip sighed blissfully as Beth did her thing above him. Her silky touch and kisses feeling incredible on his bare skin. He inhaled deeply as the kisses continued.

Beth slowly approached her sexy as hell husband like a panther ready to pounce before letting her curls dance over his body, her head on his abs.

Phillip giggled as he felt Beth's hair on his exposed skin. He runs his hands through it as she slowly moves downward. He couldn't wait to see what else she had in store.

Beth then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as the two rolled over on the bed. She was beneath him once again. Beth took his hands and led them to her bra straps.

Phillip felt desire go through him intensely as he slid the satin black straps down his wife's beautiful tan arms before finally undoing the clasp and discarding the piece of lingerie to where the rest of their clothes were. He then leaned forward and gently pecked both of Beth's breasts.

"Phillip" Beth moaned, getting so turned on and ready for anything. She leaned back, pressing her head into the pillows, grabbing a fierce hold of the pillow ends. The feeling of Phillip's lips on her chest made her ache for them to explore her whole body.

Phillip continued down her cleavage and all the way down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her panties. He then moved his hand downward to her core.

Beth thought she had died and gone to heaven at that. She let out a gasp at her husband's touch. "Don't stop" She said.

Phillip then removed her shoes tossing them to the floor, making loud clunking noises as they hit the carpet. He then separated her legs before letting his hand travel upward again.

Beth felt as if she was going to squeal. She then decided to help him out by slyly removing her undies entirely. Once totally naked, Beth forced Phillip against her and began exploring his sexy body with her hands.

Phillip leaned forward and began kissing her neck passionately, trying to give her a small hickey. He sucked on a small area of skin.

Beth groaned loudly as she felt Phil suck on the side of her neck. She dug her fingertips into his back, feeling a sudden urge. She then reached down and pulled off her husband's boxers.

Phillip smirked as he gave Beth a hickey on the right side of her neck.

Beth whimpered sexily as that occurred. That felt so good and she wanted to feel even better by the end of the night. "Make…love to me" Beth said out of breath.

Phillip made slow as honey, passionate, romantic sweet love to his wife, taking his time with no need to rush. The two swayed gently instead of fast thrusting.

"Oh…" Beth went as her husband made slow love to her. She bit her lower lip as their bodies became one and flowed naturally together to the sensual beats of Sade which was now repeating song 1.

"_There's a quiet storm and it never felt like this before-there's a quiet storm and that is you. There's a quiet storm and it never felt this hot before, you're giving me something that's taboo". _Sade crooned as the couple made sweet, controlled, slow but sexy love. Phillip took the time to enjoy Beth's body and Beth did the same.

Phillip's hands went up and down Beth's amazing body as he moved above her. While he was away years ago, he missed this. Holding Beth, kissing her, touching her, even just looking at her. He held onto the bed as a slow, fluid like feeling came over. Like honey in thick layers pouring over every inch of his skin.

Beth pressed her fingertips into Phillip's shoulders as she hit her peak. She gasped out in pleasure as she passionately kissed her husband starting at his lips and going over toward his neck and shoulders. "You smell nice as well" She complimented.

"It's just soap and cologne". Phillip admitted as he stroked her cheeks with his thumb, not getting enough of her dewy skin which was a perfect contrast to his tough, masculine touch.

Beth took his opposite hand and began kissing each fingertip, gently. "I love your hands". She said sexily.

"And why is that babe?" Phillip teased looking into her stunning blue eyes.

Beth laughed softly. "Because they're strong and they feel very sexy on my skin". She admitted looking back into his eyes.

Phillip chuckled. "You already told me that". He teased. He then slowly ran one hand down her body.

Beth moaned. "Do that again". She said, his touch driving her crazy. No other man pleased Beth more than Phillip, her soul mate, the father of their beautiful children and now her husband.

Phillip slowly ran the same hand down Beth's body again like she wanted to. It brushed against her chest, down her stomach and down her legs including her thighs.

Beth was overwhelmed with desire and sexuality; she wanted to feel Phillip's hands and mouth on every nuance of her body until the sun came up. She bit her lower lip as he touched her so tenderly. She took charge by pressing his entire body to hers and instantly smothered her hunky hubby with kisses, running her hands through his hair.

Phillip smirked at the very close proximity of their bodies, skin on skin. He loved the feeling of her hands running through his hair. He didn't want to be subtle anymore- he wanted to have the most amazing sex with her. He shifted his manhood into her center not too roughly.

"Mmmm" Went Beth, a sexy moan escaping her lips as Phillip upped the ante and entered her swiftly but not too rough. She began moving her hips sexily, wanting to make love to him so bad, her body was aching for his.

Phillip grabbed a hold of Beth's hips, the way they moved so sexily and smoothly as if she was dancing salsa immensely turned him on. He gently laid her back down and kissed up her legs and inner thighs.

Beth moaned even louder, her lips tingling with every moan. The way Phillip treated her in the bedroom was unbelievably amazing. Beth could feel herself getting just a little bit wet.

Phillip held onto her hips tighter as he went just a bit faster, wanting to pleasure Beth and make her feel good at whatever cost. He could feel her let go bit by bit as they moved.

Beth tilted her head back as Phillip moved above her, her fingernails pressing deep into his skin. She moaned and groaned as they moved semi quickly as if they were a pogo stick. "Oh Phillip" Beth moaned.

Phillip could feel Beth's chest bounce freely against his as they bounced. The bedsprings were squeaking with each thrust, making the mattress move with their bodies. Phillip's desire went through the roof. He then felt Beth go back to her hips swaying sexily. He began kissing his way up her stomach.

Beth stopped moving as she felt Phillip's lips on her, she layed back down intertwining her fingers with her husband's as they held hands. The blonde woman could not take it anymore. The night was just beginning. "Take me now baby" She demanded in a sexy tone.

"Someone's naughty" Phillip teased marveling at his wife's beauty. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her skin, her body- all of her was beyond comparison of beautiful. The scent of her skin and her curves seemed so inviting. Oh and he wasn't forgetting her luscious pink as a rose lips either.

"Phillippp…." Beth sexily whimpered, wondering what in the world was taking him so long. If he didn't take her right now, she would lose her mind.

"What honey?" Phillip teased, pretending he didn't know what she wanted but then again knowing but just teasing her.

Beth rolled her eyes and forced Phillip inside her. "I want to feel your sexy body inside of me all night long or I'll torture you until Brooke graduates high school"

"That is a long time for torture" Phillip teased as he began to drive Beth crazy. He held onto her hips and began pumping so fast it made the bed shake.

"Phil…" Beth went, his body moving so fast it was unreal. She squeezed his butt cheeks as hard as she could.

"Jesus! Beth!" Phillip yelled as he felt Beth tug hard on his bottom.

"It's not my fault you have a sexy ass". Beth protested breathlessly.

"Neither is it my fault you have amazing boobs" Phillip said reaching up to squeeze one.

Beth wanted to yelp out of pain but instead groaned. "That feels so good among other things". She then pressed herself inside her husband and continued where they left off.

"Beth, oh god" Phillip moaned as the two moved up and down as if they were jumping on the bed but sitting of standing up.

"How do you like that Mr. Phillip Granville Spaulding?" Beth asked as she cupped his face with her hands, kissing him intensely.

"Ah…Ah…Ah" Phillip stammered, he was so close he couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"What?" Beth teased as she started moving her hips again.

"Amazing" Phillip finally managed to say.

Beth laughed seductively. She could now feel sweat on her neck from all that fierce swaying and bouncing.

"I'm serious. It is". Phillip said as he caught his breath, his body spent and hot.

"Not enough sex and too much talking" Beth reprimanded. She started moving again, this time pressing her chin and hands deep into his skin as the vibrations intensified.

Phillip pulled on a few of Beth's curls in sexual satisfaction.

Beth went faster and faster as if they were on a roller coaster. Her legs were wrapped around him and her hands were clinging to his strong back, her nails creating tiny marks since her nails were super short. The sweat on her body increased, covering Phillip's body as well.

"PHILLIPPP!" Beth yelled when she climaxed at the right moment.

"God…. Beth" Phillip went, squeezing her thighs.

Beth then wrestled her husband to the bed, now on top of him. She held onto the bedpost and sexily rubbed her boobs against Phillip's stomach before starting to kiss him all over.

Phillip's body trembled lightly under her kisses. He placed his hands on her lower back as she moved. Like Beth, he was starting to perspire as well but he didn't care.

When Beth was done, she planted one on Phillip's lips before maneuvering their bodies so that now Phil was on top. She laid there panting, catching her breath. This felt so good it was indescribable.

Phillip then thrusted his manhood into Beth's center and began grinding against her hips in a fast motion.

"Phillip…oh god…" Beth leaned her head back as she moved along with him as if they were dancing together.

The motions became faster and faster. Beth and Phillip's were hot and joined together, sexual desire through the roof and the air thick and heavy.

Beth could feel herself let go, it was close she could taste it. A few seconds later it came and when it did, her whole body trembled against her husband's.

"Oh Phillip!" Beth yelled as she reached ecstasy. Then another one hit her so fast.

"Oh god!"

Phillip begin kiss Beth's whole body, hoping to make her feel right.

Beth leaned into the bed as she arched her back. This was it. Phil has been being good to her all night and she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Beth cried as loud as her vocal cords could go. Her throat was throbbing from all the climatic yelling but oh well.

Phillip exhaled greatly as an intense feeling washed over his entire body-head to toe. "Oh babe, you are so…wet". He breathed as Beth climaxed.

"You…made me that way Phillip" Beth rasped out of breath.

"Oh I did huh?" Phillip teased rubbing her thighs.

Beth sexily whimpered at Phillip's touch. "Maybe being celibate would be better". She teased with a small laugh.

"Oh heck no. You are way…. too sexy" Phillip said as he kept touching her.

"So are you" Beth agreed looking at him as he did his thing.

"What is sexy about me?" Phillip asked looking at her face as his hands danced over her hot, bare skin.

"Your eyes, your voice, your face" Beth said in between kisses. She could never tire of kissing her husband or anything physical for that matter. "Your body, the way you make me feel…"

Phillip smiled as they kissed. "Well that was something huh?" He asked, lying next to her, covering their naked bodies with the sheets, completely kicking off the heavy blanket.

"That was the best sex we ever had in years". Beth said as she reclined on one arm facing her spouse. She ran a fingernail down his chest.

"One of the many good times" Phillip insisted as he rested a hand on her cheek.

Beth leaned forward to sweetly kiss her husband, her hands roaming the muscles on his arms and chest. His manly scent making her feel safe and protected.

Phillip moved closer and grazed his lips over her neck, loving the smoothness of her skin.

Beth brought Phil on top of her, his strong form overpowering her slender, womanly one as the two made out. For the rest of the night, they stayed in bed cuddling, giggling, kissing and caressing like lovers should.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Saturday Morning

The bright sunshine poured into the master bedroom, casting light shadows on the carpet and on the walls. Beth woke up slowly and naturally to the sun and smiled at the beauty of last night. She turned to her left and saw her gorgeous, intelligent, sweet, funny and perfect in so many ways husband Phillip. She trailed a fingertip down his chest while kissing his neck.

At that moment, Phillip's blue eyes opened and smiled at his wife. "Morning baby" He said.

"Morning" Beth said softly resting her chin on his chest, loving how warm and cuddly his body was. "You're so warm and cozy"

Phillip chuckled. "You are too". He said nuzzling her neck-the berry/vanilla/gardenia fragrance still lingering on her skin. It smelled fantastic on Beth and Phillip just wanted to eat her for breakfast it smelled so nice.

Beth softly moaned as she leaned her head back with her eyes closed, giving her husband room. After all these years his kisses drove her wild.

Phillip kissed along her collarbone before looking into her eyes; those beautiful, crystal clear blue eyes.

"What?" Beth asked looking into her husband's gorgeous face.

"You look good" Phillip said softly, hypnotized by her beauty.

Beth blushed. "Thanks. You look hot"

Phil laughed. "Oh I do huh?" He asked, brushing some stray curls off Beth's face.

"Yes. I'm hungry" Beth said as she got of bed and put back on the same underwear she wore yesterday and swiped Phillip's blue button down shirt. It looked great with her bronzed complexion.

"Ok babe" Phillip said as he watched Beth leave the room, studying her long ballerina like legs and how damn sexy she looked in nothing but his shirt and panties. He layed in bed for a few minutes recuperating after a wild night that was one the best ever.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Beth raided the fridge and pantry for something yummy to eat for breakfast. Her eyes landed on a big circle of New York Style Cheesecake with raspberry sauce. It wasn't the healthiest choice but it was more desirable than grits. Beth licked her lips at the appetizing dessert before heaving two medium sized slices on plates and heading back upstairs to the master bedroom.

Phillip smiled and laughed when he saw Beth come back with cheesecake. "That looks good". He said.

"Mmmm hmmm" Beth said as she prepared a forkful of the white creamy confection for her husband.

Phillip took a bite and smiled blissfully as the dessert hit his taste buds. "This is delicious. Not healthy but oh well"

Beth laughed. "But sexier than grits and eggs" She pointed out fixing herself a small forkful.

"Hey let me have that". Phillip said as he took the fork out of her hand and fed it to her.

Beth smiled and opened her mouth so Phillip could feed her. "Mmmm. Heaven on a plate"

"Yup got that right. So what do you want to do next honey?" Phillip asked.

"Shower" Beth suggested subtly.

"Oh. Can I join you?" Phillip asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Any chance to see Beth naked and covered in water, he took.

"Of course honey. We've been showering together for awhile now". Beth said as she put down her plate and turned to face her man.

"Yes we have" Phillip said as he leaned forward to kiss Beth.

"Last one in is a redneck." Beth teased as she hurried toward the bathroom.

Phillip laughed softly before following his wife, getting a nice view of her nude form as she took off the shirt she was wearing and got in, closing the shower door.

Phillip had a seductive look in his eyes as he watched Beth from the shower door. Her wet hair, water rushing like a river stream down her body. He watched as she lathered up in some of her favorite sweet pea shower gel, covering her skin with tons of tiny soap bubbles.

Meanwhile Beth was enjoying the comfortably warm pulsating shower water on her body and the fruity scent of her shower gel made it better. She opened the door for her husband and smiled at him.

Phillip removed his boxer shorts and joined his wife. "This feels amazing". He said, water droplets beading on his skin.

Beth squirted some of her shower gel on a sponge and handed it to her husband. "Want to help?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Sure baby" Phillip said as he took the sponge and washed Beth's shoulders, neck and back.

Beth closed her eyes in pleasure. "Oh Phillip, you don't know what you do to me" She said dreamily, yearning for his touch.

Phillip turned his wife toward him, his fingertips on her chin tilting it upward as he kissed her passionately. He then made his way around her neck.

Beth parted her lips as Phil kissed her neck, turning every bone in her body into mush and it felt good. She ran her hands down the firm muscles of his arms as the kiss continued.

Phillip then pressed his lips to hers, wanting to taste her mouth and her breath the best he could. He wrapped his arms around her as he continued to kiss her sweetly.

Beth cupped his face in her hands, feeling his soft cheeks and chiseled bone structure. "I love you so much Phillip" Beth said softly amidst the pouring water.

"I love you too Beth. With all of my heart" Phillip said sweetly, rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

Beth backs up against the shower wall, pressing Phillip's body right against hers and then their lips collide to the point of no return. Her lips on his, the taste of his mouth so intoxicating, she wanted this for each other for years and now here it was. "Just kiss me". Beth whispered blissfully.

Phillip immediately showered his beautiful wife of almost a year with kisses. All over her he kissed. The shower water was now cool but he wasn't paying attention to that irrelevant detail.

Beth's hands traveled up Phillip's chest, feeling his strong pectoral muscles. They then slid down to his midsection. Beth loved how tight, in shape and athletic his body was. It just made him sexier than he already was.

Meanwhile Phillip stood in the kitchen doing the dishes after getting ready for the day. His chosen outfit was a t-shirt and Wranglers-Beth's favorite jeans. His hair was done the usual way and he sprayed on some of his favorite cologne.

Beth joined her husband later in a pair of jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a sexy little blouse. Her hair was curled like always courtesy to the curling iron and she was wearing a tiny bit of makeup since it was Saturday and wanted to look natural. She bit her lip as she watched Phillip and smacked him on the butt as she walked past.

Phillip laughed as he turned to look at his wife and could not believe how hot she looked right now. Tight jeans, cute blouse, perfect blonde curls and a little bit of makeup. "Someone's looking good" He said.

"I could say the same for a certain Spaulding heir" Beth teased as she rummaged through the fridge for something to sip on before pouring a glass of juice.

"You know how to compliment my dear" Phillip teased as he stole the juice carton from his wife and poured himself some too.

"Hey" Beth protested.

"Hey yourself" Phillip teased back with a smirk.

Beth sat on the kitchen counter Indian style as she sipped some more of her juice. "So what do you feel like doing tonight?"

Phillip thought for a moment. "How about…we go out with Rick and Mindy?" He suggested, mentioning two of their closest friends from high school.

Beth suddenly smiled. "That wll be a great idea honey. Where do you have in mind?"

"Ummm…that new Mexican place Mexicana? I hear it's really good". Phil suggested. "It has a dance floor and everything"

Beth got down from the counter and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh. Dancing huh?" She teased raising her eyebrows.

Phillip rested his hands on Beth's waist as he smiled appreciatively at her. "Yes. Salsa, tango…" He suggested.

"Salsa sounds fun" Beth teased with her arms wrapped around her husband's shoulders, noticing how broad and strong they were. She had an idea- she suddenly turned and headed toward the living room and looked for some Mexican music.

Phillip smiled as his eyes glanced over her body and how fine she looked in those tight, skinny-legged jeans that hugged her everywhere. He bit his lip, unable to control his thoughts.

When the music started, Beth held out her hand dramatically. "Senor, dance with me por favor?"

Phillip took her hand and twirled her around, dipping her afterward. "Like…this?" He teased.

Beth stood back up and took both of her husband's hands as she stepped to the beat. "Yes" She said with a smile.

Phillip then slid his hands onto her hips as they moved to the music. "This is fun" He smiled.

Beth turned her back to Phillip and slid down sexily half way. "It could be more fun" She teased once she was facing him again.

"How my darling?" Phillip asked, going along with her game as he wrapped a single arm around her chest slightly.

Beth moved his hands to her bottom and looked him right in the eyes. "Move me babe" She teased.

The couple danced to the song, their bodies touching with no space between them, feeling the allure of the music. All the while Phil loving feeling Beth's body move to the beat just right.

Beth twirled, holding on to Phillip's hand and when she was done, she pressed her body against his.

Phillip laughed as he dipped her low to the floor without dropping her. "Well who's a dancing queen now?" He teased.

Beth looked into his eyes. "Me" She said simply with a smirk.

Phillip then brought her back up in a swift motion in time to the music. "Overconfident are we" He teased.

Beth wrapped a leg around his waist. "If you say so". She said back loving this immensely. She then put down her leg and moved against him sashaying her hips.

Phillip smirked as his wife swayed sexily to the beat, her back to him. He was turned on as he felt her backside against the front of his jeans. He slid his hands onto her stomach and up her side.

Beth wrapped the outside of her arm around Phillip's neck. "Is it hot in here or is just me"

"It's definitely you babe". Phillip said honestly.

Beth turned around to face her husband and began kissing him feverishly as she leads him to the couch.

Phillip is touching her body as they walk and kiss to the couch at the same time. When they lay down on the sofa, Phillip immediately aims for her neck.

Beth giggled sexily as she wraps her legs around his waist and brings him closer to her, wanting his lips on her skin so bad. Feeling her husband's kisses was one of the best things in the world and Beth would never have it any other way.

Phillip trailed his kisses along the top hem of her shirt, right above her chest. Meanwhile his hands were going up Beth's blouse, feeling her skin.

Beth parted his lips and leaned her head back into the couch as Phillip's touch overtook her. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed his lips to hers. They were so caught up in the moment; they didn't know anyone was in the house.

"Mom! Dad!" A teenage boy scolded, completely grossed out by what his wide blue eyes had just witnessed. In the boy's arms was a cooing blonde infant.

Phillip quickly sat up and fixed his clothes. "Oh, James hi" He said greeting his son. The two men had a rough road at first but now they got a long fine but they still had their moments.

"I came here to drop off Brooke. Lizzie handed her over to me". James said as the baby clung to her brother's shirt.

Phillip took his daughter into his arms and rubbed noses with her. "How's my little princess?" He cooed happily.

"Dada" Brooke said looking back at her daddy. Meanwhile Beth had fixed her mussed up appearance and stood next to her husband, marveling at their daughter.

"Yeah her and Bill have plans later tonight" James said as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"That's nice. So do me and your mom so do you mind watching her tonight?" Phillip asked as he held Brooke who was now sucking on her thumb.

"Oh. I hope that doesn't mean what I think you do dad". James said with a small laugh. Sure James was eighteen but he still didn't want to know about his parents' life in the bedroom.

Beth laughed. "We won't tell James" She teased her son.

"OK. I just wanted to bring her by for a quick visit and let you and mom know she's fine". James said as he held his baby sister again.

"Well thanks for stopping by" Phillip said with a smile.

James nodded. "So bottle for lunch, Gerber for dinner and bedtime is eight right?" The teen asked wanting his sister's schedule to be correct.

"Yeah that's it" Beth chimed in, stroking Brooke's super soft cheek. The baby latched onto her mommy's finger, the one with a sparkly ring on it. The blonde woman laughed. "That's my wedding ring honey". She cooed at the baby.

James shifted Brooke so that now her little chin was on his strong shoulder and grabbed her baby stuff along with a few toys. "What time should I be expecting you guys?" James asked.

"Umm…noon" Phillip suggested.

"Honey that's too late. How about 11?" Beth suggested.

"Eleven on the dot it is" Phillip agreed.

"Ok. See you guys tomorrow and have fun tonight whatever you guys do" James said before leaving the house.

Phillip laughed after their teenage son left with Brooke.

"What?" Beth asked, wondering why her husband was laughing.

"Should we continue where we left off?" Phil asked, taking Beth by the hand and leading her back to the sofa.

Beth pushed her husband onto the couch and straddled him, quickly removing her shirt and tossed it to the floor before wrapping her arms around him and sticking her tongue down his mouth.

Phillip moaned in Beth's mouth as his hands travel down her sides and back as they passionately and feverishly make out.

Beth smirked as her husband moans. She then kisses Phillip's neck and chest. She then tugs on the bottom of his shirt and tosses it to the floor where her blouse is.

Phillip laughs softly as he watches Beth take charge. He watches her in awe as she does her thing.

Beth grabs her husband's hands and places them on her chest that is currently wrapped sexily in a lacy red bra. She moans as she feels him touch them delicately.

Phillip then slides his hands down her sides, he pulls her down to his level by the belt loops of her jeans.

"Phillip" Beth softly moans. To this day twenty-seven years later she is still addicted to his kisses and touch. They made her feel so good she wanted to scream.

Phillip did open mouth kisses on her neck and chest, leaving warm breath on her skin. "How do you like that?" He asked.

"That feels amazing" Beth said breathlessly. "Keep kissing me". She commanded sexily, wanting to feel his mouth all over her skin.

Phillip then layed Beth down on the couch straddling her this time, but being extra careful not to squish her with his burly weight. He then sweetly pecked on the lips before going over to her neck.

Beth moaned softly as her husband kissed her neck. "Babe?" She asked, a question suddenly appearing in her mind.

"Hmmm?" Phillip mumbled as he was on the left side of her neck and working his way down.

"Do you, uh still recognize the scent that I wore last night?" Beth asked shyly. The blonde didn't have a shy bone in her body since high school but she was just curious.

"Nope" Phillip said as he kissed her chest, the lacy fabric of her bra feeling ticklish but still good on his lips. "You now smell like sweet pea-your favorite shower gel"

"Oh" Beth said giggling as her husband kissed her. "That tickles"

"No honey, the lace on your bra tickles the most". Phil pointed as he looked at her.

Beth reached out and spanked Phillip. _There goes those jeans again…_

"Ow. Beth that hurts" Phillip stated.

"Pain equals pleasure". Beth whispered into his ear with a smirk.

"Is that right?" Phillip teased.

"Yes" Beth said sexily rolling the S' like she was hissing.

Phillip got a hard feeling in his jeans at that. "Beth, you are one sexy woman"

Beth laughed. "And how is that my dear?"

"Well" Phillip began as he trailed kisses down her skin. "For starters you're very gorgeous…"

Beth could feel herself getting turned on by his words. "Oh honey" She gushed, immediately throwing herself in Phillip's strong arms. She loved him so much it was unreal and hard to describe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Saturday Night

That night, Mexicana was crowded left and right with patrons drinking, eating, hanging out and dancing. At a table near the dance floor, Phillip and Beth were with Rick Bauer and his wife Mindy drinking margaritas and snacking on flour tortillas enjoying themselves.

Phillip could not keep his eyes off his wife who was in a clingy black tank top with the thinnest spaghetti straps ever and a twirly white mini skirt which looked to die for with her ballet dancer like legs and her tan. Her hair was curlier than usual thanks to leave in rollers.

"You look so good tonight". Phil whispered in her hair so she could hear him, given the place was super noisy.

Beth giggled as she leaned forward and pecked him on a smooth cheek. "So do you" She whispered back.

"All right you two" Rick, a hefty man with thick curly hair and Phillip's best friend teased. They have been best buddies since high school and were like brothers and have been through a lot together.

"Look who's talking buddy" Phillip retorted, wrapping an arm around Beth's slender shoulders while the scent of her perfume made his blood boil with desire and his body hot.

"Oh I love this song" Mindy, a small, petite blonde who was Beth's bestest friend cheered happily as she led her husband onto the dance floor. The couple began moving to the music.

Once alone, Phillip sneaked a kiss on Beth's neck running his hand delicately down her back.

Beth bit her lip at her husband's smoothness. "Honey..." She insisted sexily. Even though she wanted Phillip to smother her with kisses right there in front of everyone.

"Why not?" Phillip pouted. "That hot outfit of yours is tempting me" He pointed out.

"Oh what the hell" Beth said giving in as she leaned in to passionately kiss her hubby with both hands on his cheeks.

Phillip's hand went up her leg and tugged on the bottom hem of her skirt but not too much. He continued to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm. I want to dance" Beth suggested as she stood up and led her own husband to the crowded dance floor. Rick and Mindy were having the time of their lives as well.

Phillip twirled Beth as they begun to dance. The sizzling beat of the music pulsing through his system.

Beth turned her back to her husband and placed his hands on her hips as she swayed to the music while one arm was around his neck. She couldn't get enough of being thisclose to Phillip and with some margarita in her blood she could not help herself.

Phillip let the music take over him as he ran his hands up her stomach, feeling her tight tummy as he did that. The way Beth moved her hips made him feel randy at the most part.

Beth then turned to face her husband, maneuvering her body so that their legs were intertwined. She rested her hands on his waist before leaning back.

Phillip swung her back up and danced with her, their bodies and legs intertwined together as one just how he liked it. The other people on the dance floor including Rick and Mindy were so far away now.

Beth sexily swayed against her husband's body, her hands roaming the thin fabric of his button down shirt. She coyly undid a few buttons.

Phillip could not take it anymore. His lips found his way to her neck and begin kissing it, loving her sweet and womanly scent. His hands were on her back.

"Phil…" Beth moaned sexily, still moving against him as the song carried on. Whether it was the tequila in their drinks or the sizzling, sexy atmosphere, Beth couldn't put an end to her desire tonight not even if she tried.

Loud, boisterous laughing from Mindy and Rick interrupted the steamy moment. Phillip immediately pulled away, assuming they were laughing at him and Beth. "What is so damn funny?" He asked.

"Why don't you just give everyone a floor show?" Mindy asked, laughing. She then turned to Rick grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"Take me now Rick" She mimicked.

"Sure my dear" Rick said. The two sort of imitated their friends' steamy dance.

Phillip laughed. "You guys. We're having a good time". He said wrapping an arm around Beth.

"A good time all right" Rick said as he wrapped his arms around Mindy's teeny tiny waist.

"I wanna go home". Beth whispered into Phillip's ear while also kissing his neck.

"Oh nonsense Beth. We've all had only one margarita" Mindy insisted.

Phillip nodded his agreement. "Maybe after a few…. say three" He suggested to his horny wife.

"Sounds like a plan" Beth said seductively. She took Phil by the hand and led him back to their table. For the next few hours, the four old buddies laughed, drank and had a wonderful time all the while Phil and Beth playing footsy under the table and giving each other sexy looks.

Hours later, Phillip and Beth were intensely making out, their bodies pressed together, her long legs around his waist and walking drunkenly around the house. Moans and groans were the only noises in the house. The two collapsed onto the sofa still kissing and going at it like rabbits.

"Phillip" Beth moaned so sexily. "I want you to take me so bad"

"OK babe" Phillip said breathlessly as he took off Beth's heels and then forced Beth's arms over her head. He then slid both of his hands up her tank top, the material of her bra and her warm skin brushing against them. He then quickly removed the shirt from her body entirely.

Beth arched her back on the couch, losing control of her body and her libido as well. "Oh god Phillip" She breathed, her husband's touch making the usually in control and strong woman give in.

Phillip then yanked the skirt down her hips and past her legs before discarding it entirely. He then removed his shirt and immediately begin trailing kisses down Beth's body.

Beth grabbed a hold of the couch as she approached nirvana. "Your…kisses…make me…so…hot" She breathed out of breath.

"Oh they do?" Phillip asked seductively before slowly running a hand down her tummy and onto her center.

Beth moaned so loud, her lips buzzed. "Your touch…" She began, so turned on she couldn't finish.

"What babe?" Phillip asked doing his thing.

Beth's back and shoulder muscles contracted together tightly she gasped. "Your touch makes me wet"

Phillip smirked as he then leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue on her neck.

"Oh…." Beth went as she closed her eyes and moved her head around slowly, his tongue on her skin driving her crazy. She bit her lip as she reached out and undid his jeans.

Phillip helped Beth with his jeans. He then wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her panties as he kissed her hips.

"Just take those suckers off me baby" Beth whispered sexily. She wanted him inside her so bad her whole body was burning with desire.

Phil removes his wife's Victoria's Secret panties before removing his own briefs. He then thrusts his way inside her.

Beth holds onto his shoulders as he moves above him. "Oh baby…"

Phillip first decided to go slow since the sex last night was crazy. He took his time with Beth's body showering her with love.

Beth's hands traveled down his back as they slowly made love, taking a way different route than earlier. But she didn't care, as long as Phillip was with her tonight it didn't matter.

As the night wore on, their bodies and souls became one, just as they had wanted to it. And when that was done, Phillip held his beautiful blonde wife in his arms with a small blanket covering them. Beth sighed blissfully.

"I love you baby" Beth whispered into Phillip's ear as she ran the top of her foot over his leg.

"I love you too Beth Spaulding" Phillip said back as he draped his arms around her waist.

Beth rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat soothing her immensely. She looked at the beautiful ring he gave her with a smile. "I love this ring" She said softly.

"I'm glad you do babe". Phillip said with a smile.

The two then sweetly kissed each other for a while before falling asleep in each other's loving embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Passion

What happens when Phillip and Beth are home alone for the weekend just the two of them? Passion, intense sexual desire and romance!

Chapter 1- Friday night

Phillip put the finishing touches on the master bedroom for a romantic night in with his wife. Brooke was at her big sister Lizzie's while Hilda was out. Vintage Sade played softly from the high tech-CD player speakers, candles of all kinds were lit, lights were out and the bed was made and ready. Champagne sat on the bedside table, ready to be drunk. When he was finished, Phil smiled and now all he had to do was wait for Beth's beautiful self to come home from a long day at the law firm.

"Phil?" Beth called from the front voyeur of the mansion. It was finally the weekend and Beth didn't want to do anything but just stay at home from now until Monday with her sexy, loving hubby. She put down her work stuff and headed upstairs, noticing the peculiar but romantic darkness. Sade's seductive vocals led the blonde into the master bedroom and there was Phillip patiently waiting.

"Hey honey" Phillip said with a sweet smile, so happy to see her.

"Wow nice set up here" Beth teased well naturedly as she went over to kiss her husband on the mouth. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders as their lips intertwined.

"Mmmm. You smell delicious Beth" Phillip said as he continued kissing his beautiful wife, noticing a sweet berry mixed with vanilla and gardenia scent coming from her skin.

"You like it? I mixed some body oils and that's how I got the fragrance" Beth said looking into his clear blue eyes, the same ones that made her entire body tingle all over, even down south.

"I love it" Phillip said as he leaned forward to kiss Beth's neck. The perfume notes became more noticeable as he pecked her on the neck and along the collar of her black suit jacket.

Beth softly moaned as his lips made their way down her neck and collarbone. She tilted her head back, letting the moment take over her.

Phillip then did the same thing to the left side, her scent and her silky soft, supple skin wanting him to tear off her clothes but he wanted this night to be special- two soul mates who have know each other for almost thirty years instead of wild, randy teens after too much spiked punch at the prom.

Beth moaned again, this time a bit more urgent than last. She reached for her clip that had her hair up in a bun and released a thick, soft mass of golden blonde waves.

Phillip's hands got lost in her beautiful blonde hair as the couple continued to kiss passionately. He then slowly undid her blazer and smirked at the fact she wasn't wearing anything under it but her bra.

Beth gasped in pleasure as she threw her blazer to the floor; not carrying it could get wrinkled. Her libido mattered more tonight than a silly jacket. She turned her back to her husband, pressing the back of her body against the front of his tightly. Beth took his hands, another quality of his that made her go wild and placed them on her upper chest.

Phillip hands wandered over the upper half of his wife's chest- her throat, her collarbone and near the top seams of her bra. He kissed her shoulders and back as he did so.

Beth took Phillip's hands and led them to the back zipper of her pencil skirt. "This thing has been bugging me all day" She whispered sexily.

Phillip laughed as he slowly unzipped the skirt and let it drop to the floor. Phillip felt his body heat up as he noticed the cute black panties that sat on Beth's hips sexily.

Beth led her husband's touch back to the front of her body, guiding them down her breasts and down her torso.

Phillip buried his nose into her neck as he let her guide his hands to wherever she wanted to. The moment couldn't be more perfect. However Phil felt funny because he was still clothed and his wife was in front of him in lingerie

Beth then guided Phil's sweet and sexy caresses to her tummy, past her ribs, down her stomach, past her belly button and all the way down to the waistband of her underwear. She groaned as she felt Phillip's touch create butterflies from head to toe.

Phillip bit his lip at all the sexy noises from his wife. He then decided to take it up a notch and let his hands travel down her back and all the way down to her nice, shapely butt.

"Oh…Phillip" Beth went as she closed her eyes and sucked in breath as the feeling intensified. "When you touch me, I tingle all through my body" She whispered sexily.

"I bet you do" Phillip whispered into her ear before kissing the crock of her neck.

Beth groaned some more before turning to face her husband and ripped open his shirt swiftly. "It's about time I get that annoying thing off" She said seductively as she began to trail kisses down his neck, shoulders, his sexy chest and his throat.

Phillip moaned softly as his eyes closed. This was so amazing and how it should be. He loved a lot of different women but with Beth…it was destiny and true love. No other woman even came close to making him feel like he does with Beth.

Beth's soft hands traveled down his chest, down his tight abs and down his sides-along his waist and hips where his tight Wranglers started. Beth loved those specific jeans on Phillip- they fit him like a glove. They looked even better from behind. "You look so sexy in these honey," Beth said with a sexy smirk.

"I guess I'm should be discarding them soon huh?" Phillip asked in his usual deep and extremely sexy voice.

"Not yet babe" Beth said as her hands wandered slowly and shyly over his perfect butt. She gave it a little smack. Pow!

Phillip laughed softly. "Babe…" He said, getting turned on.

Beth laughed sexily as she began kissing his back. She could feel all the bones and muscles in his back as she made her way down.

Phillip moaned softly again, Beth's kisses making him feel so darn good. This was better than a jog without stopping or winning a game of basketball. "Come here you" He growled pressing Beth's body tightly against him. He ran his hands down her sides and onto her backside.

"Oh…" Beth went breathlessly. She wrapped her arms around him and began walking toward one of the walls. Her back made a small bump as they kissed.

Phillip grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist and did the same with the other, supporting her butt so she wouldn't fall.

Beth moaned as she forced her pink lips onto Phillip's mouth as they moved toward the bed with him groping her butt. Now this intense sexual feeling was taking over from the roots of her hair all the way down the soles of her high heels.

When they got to their bed, Phillip gently laid Beth down, wanting the night to never end. He stood above her with his hands on her hips.

Beth slinked down slowly running her hands down Phillip's body, arching her back. A slow honey feeling flowing through her body.

Phillip then began to kiss Beth starting at her magnificent breasts, which looked very sexy in low cut blouses she always wore. As he kissed the lacey fabric of her bra brushed against his lips, making his manhood go up a few inches.

Beth groaned as loud as she could laying beneath her husband's body which was overpowering her, just as she liked it. She brought him so close to her, their chests, ribs, torsos and stomachs meshed together. Beth wrapped her long, slender legs around Phil's waist and continued to make out with him. Beth's lips tingling with all the kissing that's been going on which gave her a complete rush.

Phillip lightly ran his hands up his wife's legs and calves as their mouths did all the work. He then began to gently kiss her legs, the scent of her lotion and the softness of her skin lingering with him as he moved. He smirked at the sight of her sexy black leather high heels still on her feet. He then glided his hands back up her legs and thighs.

Beth pressed Phillip against her body again as she began to feel him up in those Wranglers. They clung to his backside, legs and thighs perfectly but still left plenty of room for his husky body to breathe. Beth smirked as she expertly undid his jeans and tossed them to the floor. Beth continued touching Phillip as he was now clearly in his short boxers.

Phillip pulled away from Beth, panting as he tired to catch his breath. He caressed her cheeks with his fingers, in awe over her beauty. Her face was so soft and silky like a rose petal.

"I love you" Beth said breathing heavy, her body heaving up and down with every breath she took.

"I love you more" Phillip said sexily as he continued to kiss his wife. He then stuck his tongue in her mouth, French kissing her.

Beth moaned fiercely as her tongue danced with his. She could taste his mouth and it was so sensual. She then put an index finger to his lips. "Flip over" She said sexily.

Phillip grabbed a hold of Beth's butt cheeks as she was now splayed out on top of him, her legs outside his sides. She slowly slid her hands down Phillip's manly legs and up his body. She then got lower and began trailing kisses up his abs and around the inprint of where his jeans were on his waist.

Phillip sighed blissfully as Beth did her thing above him. Her silky touch and kisses feeling incredible on his bare skin. He inhaled deeply as the kisses continued.

Beth slowly approached her sexy as hell husband like a panther ready to pounce before letting her curls dance over his body, her head on his abs.

Phillip giggled as he felt Beth's hair on his exposed skin. He runs his hands through it as she slowly moves downward. He couldn't wait to see what else she had in store.

Beth then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as the two rolled over on the bed. She was beneath him once again. Beth took his hands and led them to her bra straps.

Phillip felt desire go through him intensely as he slid the satin black straps down his wife's beautiful tan arms before finally undoing the clasp and discarding the piece of lingerie to where the rest of their clothes were. He then leaned forward and gently pecked both of Beth's breasts.

"Phillip" Beth moaned, getting so turned on and ready for anything. She leaned back, pressing her head into the pillows, grabbing a fierce hold of the pillow ends. The feeling of Phillip's lips on her chest made her ache for them to explore her whole body.

Phillip continued down her cleavage and all the way down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her panties. He then moved his hand downward to her core.

Chapter 4- Sunday afternoon

Phillip sat with Brooke on the living room floor watching her play. The baby sat on the rug clapping her tiny hands happily.

"That's a good girl". Phillip cooed happily to his daughter. He then picked her up and kisses her head.

Beth who was sitting at the kitchen table doing some law work came into the living room for a study break smiled as he watched her husband and daughter bond.

"Hey babe" Phillip said as he turned his attention to his wife holding Brooke in his arms.

"Hey" Beth said as she leaned forward to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes she is" Phillip said with a smile.

Beth sat on the couch, relaxing for a bit. "This has been a pretty fun weekend huh babe?" She asked Phillip.

"Yes it has" Phillip agreed as he went over to sit next to his wife. He then wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer.

"We should do this again sometime" Beth said resting her head on Phil's chest.

"You think?" Phillip asked.

"Sure" Beth insisted.

"Honey, we have wild sex almost every night" Phillip pointed out.

Beth laughed. "I'm teasing"

Phillip kissed Beth on the head as they watched their daughter play.

Beth leaned into Philip's lap and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe, loved and warm.


End file.
